gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Anchovy
Anchovy (アンチョビ, Anchobi) is one of the supporting characters of Girls und Panzer, Motto love-love Sakusen Desu!, Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior and Girls und Panzer: Der Film. Profile Anchovy is a student from Anzio Girls High School, and is the overall commander of her school's Sensha-Dō team; she operates an Italian Carro Armato P40 and the Carro Veloce CV.33. Her real name is 'Chiyomi Anzai ' (安斎 千代美 Anzai Chiyomi). In the anime she made only two brief non-speaking appearances in Episode 7, the first time as a mental image when brought up by Yuzu Koyama and the second time after the match against Ooarai is over, showing her collapsing in defeat on her tank to represent Ooarai's victory as the match is not depicted in any episode. She had a more prominent role in the manga, appearing in Chapters 7 to 9. While initially she gave quite a negative impression, after the match, she was shown in a somewhat better light, desiring victory for her team rather than for herself. Anchovy appeared prominently in the OVA, depicted in a somewhat different way; while she is still hot-blooded, determined and a little bit too self-confident, she is not rude towards her opponents and especially towards Miho Nishizumi, on the contrary, she proved polite and courteous, to the point of throwing parties before and after matches declaring it to be Anzio's way of living Sensha-Dō. Appearance Anchovy is a girl with long grey hair tied into twin ponytails and red-brown eyes. She uses contact lens. During regular school time and their Sensha-Dō club meetings, she dresses the Anzio student uniform, a white long sleeve T-shirt, a black pleated skirt, black tie and additionally a black mantle, which is her unique characteristic. During matches she wears an uniform combining elements of the one of the Italian Fascist militia (MVSN, Milizia Volontaria per la Sicurezza Nazionale), of the one usually worn by Benito Mussolini and the one of the Arditi WWI corps. She notably carries a crop, expressing anger when Peperoni used it to kill a fly, as seen on the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!. * She also dresses the Anzio uniform along with glasses and without the ponytails to disguise herself among other Anzio students to point of passing unrecognizable even by her co-commanders. She is seen using this wile when she was late to fulfill her duties as the Duce in order not to give bad example. Personality In the manga, Anchovy is known for being hot-blooded (proven by her angry and loud reaction to defeat), arrogant, self-assured and very demanding; she strongly believes that the only thing that matters in Sensha-Dō is victory, and thus is very scornful to anyone who allegedly 'ran away' from battle. However, despite this, she does care about her subordinates and comrades; in fact, when Miho told her that her comrades are more important than victory, she countered that, if she cares that much, she should understand that the leader's duty is to bring her team victory, in her opinion. Also, as proved by her apology to Carpaccio, she views the loss as her own personal failure as the commander, instead of blaming her team. In the OVA, her personality is rather different; while keeping her determination and a bit of her arrogance (bluntly stating to Miho that no matter if she was a Nishizumi, Anzio would win), she is not at all rude, wishing for a fair fight and gracefully admitting to her defeat in the end. In battle, she has proven to be a capable tactician, although when her plan failed (due to her subordinates' mistakes) she reacted rather impulsively and in the end, in the attempt of knocking out the opponent's flag tank, she walked blindly into a trap. Anchovy is also quite exasperated by her team's lack of focus and love of food, remarking to herself that she might have to work on that, despite her sharing this view to a point (remarking that it was their way of living Sensha-Dō). Trivia *Her nickname comes from the small salt-water forage fish of the same name found in the Atlantic, Indian, and Pacific Oceans. Her favorite flower is the Daisy and her favorite tank is the Italian Carro Armato P40. *She was the only Sensha-Dō commander previously encountered by Miho not present before the latter's match against Kuromorimine to encourage her, although she later sent a gift (canned anchovies on sale, arguably the only thing her school could afford) to Ooarai's victory party. In the Anzio OVA it was revealed that Anchovy was indeed there, but because of Anzio arrived too early, they threw an impromptu party that made them all sleep right through the next day. *In Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, it is revealed that she is susceptible to peer pressure, which is common in the upbeat, enthusiastic atmosphere of Anzio Girls High School. *Anchovy doesn't like carrots. *Ironically, she can't swim well in spite of her nickname coming from a type of fish. *In the movie, it is speculated that her huge ponytails are not real, although Anchovy denies this accusation. * Her Favorite Food is Cheese Pizza. * Anchovy's birthday is the September 23rd, the same date in 1943 as the foundation of the Italian Social Republic after the Kingdom of Italy signed the Armistice of Cassibile on September 3rd 1943. * In Chapter 14 of Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior it has been revealed that Anchovy came to Anzio Girls High School and revived the school's Sensha-dō club under her leadership. * She has a younger brother. Gallery Anchovy02.jpg|Anchovy's picture from the official website. Anchovy-desguised.jpg|Anchovy disguised as regular Anzio High student. Anchovy.jpg|Anchovy greeting to her opponents Anchovy01.jpg|Anchovy defeated on her tank AnchovySwimsuit.jpg|Anchovy in swimsuit. Duce making call.jpg|Duce raising the alarm IMG_20170222_213957.JPG|Surprise! Anchovy Nanashiro gorou.png|Chobiko in Her Disguise Anchovy-Tategoto vs Anzio.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Tank Commanders Category:Overall Commanders Category:Anzio Girls High School Category:Ribbon Warrior Characters es:Anchovy